


Caccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mufasa e Scar a caccia.Scritta per Relie Diadamat.Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/26 prompts challenge: 12/26: ADRENALINA: 2. Stato di forte eccitazione, di grande energia.Parole: 577.





	Caccia

Caccia

 

Il battito cardiaco risuonava nelle orecchie di Mufasa, i lunghi capelli rasta rossi gli aderivano al corpo muscoloso e sudato. Si acquattò e si mise a correre a gattoni, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle. Il sudore gli aveva reso secche e aride le labbra, gli aveva reso gli occhi arrossati.

< Sono drogato di adrenalina. Vivo ormai solo per questa sensazione > pensò.

Dimenò la coda da leone e abbassò le orecchie, i suoi occhi saettarono e scattò. Balzò a dorso della sua vittima, la gazzella si dimenò, facendo dei versi di terrore.

Mufasa estrasse un pugnale dalla cintola, che gli teneva fermi i cortissimi pantaloncini di tela. Conficcò la lama nella gola della vittima, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue, gli occhi della creatura divennero bianchi, con un verso strozzato l’animale si accasciò a terra.

Mufasa saltò giù da essa, issandosi nella sterpaglia bruciata dal sole. Il suo petto prorompente si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, i muscoli erano sottolineati dalle goccioline di sudore che brillavano con la luce del giorno.

Scar lo raggiunse, grattandosi sotto l’occhio dalle iridi verde smeraldo, lì dove c’era la cicatrice profonda.

“Non raggiungerò mai quello stato di forte eccitazione e grande energia che ti anima durante la caccia” disse.

Mufasa si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

“Non dire così, è nella tua natura” sussurrò.

Scar raggiunse un sasso e vi si accomodò, afferrò un topolino per la coda, mentre questi stava per rintanarsi nella sua tana. Sospirò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.

“Ahimè non ho preso dal ramo della tua famiglia, ‘fratello’” sussurrò.

Mufasa fece una smorfia vedendo che l’altro divorava il topolino, intento a squittire. Immerse la mano nel sangue e gliela porse.

“Non sarebbe meglio se ti cibassi di qualcosa di più adatto alla tua alimentazione?” domandò.

“Che differenza c’è tra un topo e una gazzella?” chiese Scar con tono stanco.

Mufasa iniziò a scuoiare l’equino con movimenti rapidi.

“Mangiare una gazzella rientra nel ciclo della vita. Ognuno ha il suo posto in questo mondo” spiegò.

Scar abbassò la testa.

“Temo avesse ragione nostro padre quando diceva che io non ho posto in questo mondo. Non c’è energia che mi animi, non c’è felicità che mi scorra nelle vene” sussurrò.

< Tu sei così perfetto e a me resta solo vivere una vita nell’ombra della tua grandezza > pensò.

Mufasa prese un pezzo di carne e glielo porse, mettendoglielo tra le dita affusolate e abbronzate.

“Mangia. Ci sarà tempo per te di trovare una motivazione, qualcosa che ti faccia rabbrividire di piacere e ti riempia di adrenalina” sussurrò.

Scar morse il pezzo di carne.

< Tu sei sempre così gentile. Lenisci un po’ questa sofferenza che mi assale, ma temo che l’unica cosa che mi permetterebbe di essere agitato dall’adrenalina, mi farebbe perdere quest’ancora di salvezza dalla follia e questi dolci momenti.

Perché solo avere il tuo posto, essere te, mi permettere a mia volta di splendere, pieno di energia, nell’olimpo della nostra gente > pensò, mentre rivoli di sangue gli scivolavano dalle labbra sottili.

“Continuerò a portarti a caccia con me, così almeno ti faccio mangiare decentemente” promise Mufasa.

“Grazie?” chiese dubbioso Scar e Mufasa scoppiò a ridere, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.

< Così potrò confortarti ogni volta che sarai triste, fratello mio. Non importa se abbiamo madri diverse, t’insegnerò a cacciare e a sentire la spinta adrenalinica della nostra vita > promise mentalmente.


End file.
